


come get it

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: For the send me a pairing. Justin Verlander/Kate Upton #50 “I haven’t heard this song in years!” or Justin Verlander/Alex Avila # 50 “I can’t believe you bought this.”





	come get it

“I can’t believe you bought this.” Kate is giving him an incredulous look, turning the cassette over in her hands. She’s looking at it like she’s never seen one in her entire life and she shoots Alex another look. Alex snatches it out of her hand and looks at the cover, laughing a little. 

“Come on, it’s fun.” Alex pockets it and gives the girl at the card table his money. “And I hadn’t bought it _yet_.” 

Kate frowns at him and pushes her sunglasses down to look at him over the rim of them. 

“Do you even _have_ a cassette player?” 

“No. But I know who does.” Alex flashes a toothy grin at her and she groans. 

“Of course he does. Because why wouldn’t he.” Kate sighs a little and heads back to where they have the car parked. Alex is a gentleman and he holds the door open for Kate, before getting into the passenger side. 

“Do you think he _really_ will?” 

“I’m pretty sure he still has his boom box from junior high somewhere. Well, least his parents do.” 

* * *

The Verlander Estate, as Alex jokingly referred to it, is busy today. Which makes sense. One who won a world series doesn’t really get a quiet day off, with family pouring in from everywhere to see him and congratulate him and do whatever family members of world series champions did. 

Alex didn’t know what that was like yet. 

Kate winds her way through the cars and towards the door, and Justin sees them, and a relieved expression crosses his face as he jumps up, excusing himself from the people all around him. 

He hops the railing of the porch and meets them halfway on the path from the driveway to the house. 

“What’s up?” Justin says and he leans down to brush a kiss to Kate’s cheek, and reaches out to squeeze Alex’s hand warmly. He laces their fingers together quickly, casting a glance over his shoulder. 

“Do you have a cassette player?” 

Justin nods. 

“Yeah, lets get out of here.” He takes them to the garage where there’s a somewhat dated– probably ten years or more– shiny red Crown Vic. 

“You have a car– an actual _car_ – with a cassette player?” Kate asks and she climbs into the back of it, rolling her eyes. She gestures for Alex to get in the front and she sits between the two chairs, propping her chin up on the seat. 

Justin just starts it up and heads out, driving on the grass to dodge all the cars that seemed to be piled up. 

“You know your dad is gonna whip your ass for that.” Alex laughs as he says it.

“You could buy him a new lawn.” Kate offers, rubbing Alex’s bicep a little. Justin winds the windows down and Alex snickers a little. 

“Close your eyes, I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” 

“I’m driving.” But Justin knows the roads like the back of his hand and he slows to a stop, his eyes closing. 

Alex slips the cassette into the deck and hits the play. 

_“ Here’s a little bit of old school for ya, that goes a little something like this… “_ The tape starts up. 

It takes a second, but recognition flashes in Verlander’s dark eyes. 

“Are you _kidding_ me?” He laughs a little and glances over at Alex, “I haven’t heard this song in _years_.” 

“Dude I was fourteen when it came out.” Alex laughs too and Kate just starts shaking her head, which causes her to groan and press her face against the seat as the two of them start _rapping_ along with the failed teen pop sensation. 

“Oh my god, Justin, how do you even know this? You were an adult when this came out.” Kate says. She hadn’t been that old at all, but this was – _Aaron fucking Carter_ – all of her friends in school had been in love with him. 

“Listen.” Justin says, laughing, as Alex is still singing along. 

“I still can’t believe he _bought that_.” Kate leans her head on Alex’s shoulder as best she can with the awkward angle and rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you guys.” Kate laments a little, but on the last verse, she starts singing with them, which causes Alex to lose it. 

“I knew you had to love it too!” Alex sounds triumphantly, laughing. He goes to rewind it and Kate bats his hand away. 

“The next song is the best one.”


End file.
